


xXx COCOA AND CARS xXx

by coplins



Series: Brothers and Mishaps [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mishaps, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Friggin’ car! If Dean saw him now he’d never hear the end of it. A whole family full of mechanics and here he stands on the side of the road bent over the open hood and with no idea why the car suddenly decided to go on strike. On a frigid night while he was on his way to see said mechanics.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In which Sam comes to appreciate his own lack of skills when it comes to roadside car-repairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	xXx COCOA AND CARS xXx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchOfImagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/gifts).



> This little story is a Christmas card I made for [ArchOfImagine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine) who's a sucker for Sastiel.  
> Thank you so much for nice company, enchanting stories and a lot of inspiration!
> 
> Thanks to lovely [Hufflecas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/pseuds/hufflecas) for BETAing this for me!

## xXx COCOA AND CARS xXx

Friggin’ car! If Dean saw him now he’d never hear the end of it. A whole family full of mechanics and here he stands on the side of the road bent over the open hood and with no idea why the car suddenly decided to go on strike. It could be something really simple. Or could be the engine was about to blow up. He _didn’t know._ Every time Uncle Bobby, Dad, or Dean tried to show him the inner workings of a car his mind would just white out, internally yelling “ _BOORING_!” Of course it’d come back to bite him in his ass now. On a frigid night while he was on his way to see said mechanics.

A couple of cars pass by, but do they stop? _No._ Of course they don’t. Because it’s the holidays and everybody is too damned busy being stressed-out assholes to help a fellow human being stranded in the snow by the road. Not that he’s bitter about it. Not at all. He’s _enjoying_ freezing his fingers and nose off and staring dumbly into the inner workings of his car. Okay, so he might be a little bitter. He vows to always stop for strangers with car problems in the future, internally wincing when he remembers he passed a stranded Honda a mile up the road without stopping.

“Happened to you too, huh?” The gravelly voice startles Sam. He looks up in time to see a man round the front of his car with a friendly smile. “My apologies. I did not mean to startle you. My car died on me a bit further up the road,” he gestures with his head in the direction from where Sam had come from.

“S’alright. The Honda?” Sam queries and looks the man over. He’s wearing a blue peacoat, a grey scarf, and matching beanie. His boots and jeans are covered in snow almost up to the knees, showing he has been trudging through the roadside snow. A couple of strands of dark hair have escaped his beanie. He has kind, blue (at least, Sam thinks they are—it’s hard to tell in the yellowish street light) eyes and a five o’clock shadow. His demeanor is disarming. 

The man nods.

“I’m sorry I didn’t stop. You got a cell? Mine is out of batteries.”

The man smiles. “No problem. I didn’t stick by the car for very long. And no. I’m afraid I’ve yet to acquire a cellphone, despite incessant urgings from people around me.” The man looks down at his feet and rubs his neck with a gloved hand, looking embarrassed. “Although, tonight I do wish I hadn’t been quite as adamant in my refusal to get one.” He looks up from under his lashes with a shy smile and Sam grins in response.

And, oh wow. He _likes_ that smile! It causes a tiny flutter in the pit of his stomach and all of a sudden Sam feels awkward, at a loss for what to say. “Um… yeah. I guess it would have made it easier to get a tow truck to come get you, huh?” he flusters. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about cars?” Sam gestures awkwardly at the engine and immediately wants to slap himself. Of course the guy doesn’t know anything about cars or he wouldn't be stranded himself. 

The man comes to stand next to him, so close the sleeves of their jackets brush. He tilts his head and squints down at the engine. “I’m afraid this is not my area of expertise, but I know something we could try. It didn’t work on my car but you never know, it might work on yours.” 

“You’re welcome to try anything.”

The man gives him another smile with an impish gleam in his eyes before he once again squints down at the engine. 

_“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_  
_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,_  
_omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._  
  
_Ergo, draco maledicte._  
_Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,_  
_te rogamus, audi nos,”_ The man recites with a serious expression and Sam just loses it. 

He throws his head back, howling in delighted laughter. There was _no way_ he’d seen that coming. It’s just so ridiculous and quirky in the context! He has to dry off tears from the corners of his eyes when he finally manages to compose himself. 

The man looks at him with a big mischievous grin that crinkles his nose.

“Well. At least we have established the fact that it isn’t a demon that caused the car to quit on me,” Sam says and grins at the man. He offers his hand in introduction. “Sam Winchester.”

The man removes his glove before taking Sam’s hand in a firm grasp. His hand is warm against Sam’s cold one. “Castiel Novak. It’s a pleasure to meet someone that understood what I was doing.” His eyes sparkle.

“Yeah. I took a course in Latin. And my uncle Bobby has an extensive collection of mythological and religious tomes that I devoured when I still lived at home.”

“Oh?” Castiel's interest piqued at that. “That’s an interest of yours?”

“One of many. I’m a history major and I find it very interesting how mythology has influenced our society through the ages.” Sam smiles.

“So do I.” Castiel looks like he’s about to say something more, but stops himself and just looks up into Sam’s eyes with his head tilted and lips quirked up in a soft smile. 

They stare at each other just a little too long. That flutter in Sam’s stomach comes again, making his cheeks heat up. 

Castiel looks down the road in the opposite direction from where he had come walking. “Say, Sam… We could be standing here for a long time hoping for someone to stop. Or, I was heading back home to my cottage to call a tow truck. I live about a fifteen minute walk further down this road. Maybe,” Cas hesitates and looks back up at Sam shyly, “Maybe you’d like to accompany me? I could make you some cocoa and maybe we could talk? I rarely meet people who share my interests, and…” Cas trails off and looks down at his feet. 

_He’s blushing._ Maybe Sam isn’t the only one feeling stupid butterflies at this silly chance meeting? “Yeah. I’d like like that very much, Castiel,” Sam answers.

Which proved to be the right answer as cocoa and passionate discussion ended up leading to kissing that ended up being the start of a very beautiful thing… 

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments do soo much to keep me inspired. :) <3


End file.
